Non-ideal connections between the output of a power converter and its load may introduce a voltage drop which may vary as a function of changes in load current owing to the resistance in the non-ideal connection. Traditional attempts to compensate for such errors include using negative feedback to compare the voltage at the load to a desired reference voltage requiring relatively high bandwidth connections between the load and the power converter due to the need to constantly monitor and control the voltage at the load. Other attempts have accounted for resistances in the system by providing a correction circuitry based on an expected resistance in the line. Thus, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods that provide for maintaining a voltage at a load, and accounting for variations in bus resistance over time, while reducing the bandwidth required to maintain a desired load voltage.